1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid flow control systems, particularly as they include a mixing valve settable to regulate flow in a valve housing from a pair of inlets to a common outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing valves are known in the prior art which operate in response to a changing condition of a controlled fluid, as for example in response to temperature change. Operation of the valve has, however, been by direct acting thermostat or the like, or, relatively remotely, by a motor and connected linkage. In both instances there is a limited preciseness of control, and, at least in the case of the motor and linkage form, there are weight and bulk which in some installations may be unacceptable. Moreover, power acting thermostats and motor-linkage assemblies are relatively high in cost and may have reliability problems.